Anatomically Correct
by Hazel-Beka
Summary: Alfred wants to know which places in England the different parts of Arthur's body represent. Arthur wants to know whether this sudden interest is just a really weird kink. PWP, established USUK. Now including a chapter where Arthur maps out Alfred
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This fic was originally just going to be a cute little humour fic...but it ended up becoming something perverted OTL I'm not even sure whether I should be asking 'what's wrong with me?' or 'what's oh so right with me?' XD Either way, enjoy the smut~**

* * *

**Anatomically Correct**

"Hey Arthur, which city is your right nipple?"

Arthur turned to his bed partner in shock, caught completely off-guard by the question. Alfred was lying in the bed beside him, chin propped up on his palm, and staring thoughtfully at Arthur's bare chest as if the answers to the universe's greatest mysteries were hidden there. After pausing for a moment to try and force himself out of his post-sex stupor and into a mindset vaguely resembling something that could make sense of Alfred's question, Arthur failed miserably and instead replied with an ineloquent "What?"

"Well," Alfred said, shifting on the sheets and causing the shadows cast by the afternoon sun to subtly change their positions on his skin, "It _is_ a city, right? And, I mean, _everywhere_ on our bodies coincides to somewhere in our country, right?" Arthur briefly wondered who Alfred had been hanging around with to pick up the word 'coincide' before realising that it was probably him.

"Yes," he answered slowly, "But why the sudden interest? And why my _nipple_ of all places?" Alfred shrugged with the one shoulder he wasn't lying on.

"I was just wondering," he said, which didn't really answer anything at all. "So are you gonna tell me?" Arthur just looked at him.

"The right one?" he asked after a moment of staring into Alfred's unrelenting curiosity. The younger nation nodded enthusiastically, and Arthur gave in and reluctantly said, "Manchester." The way Alfred's eyes lit up at this new knowledge was kind of creepy, Arthur thought, and then Alfred reached over and pointed to Arthur's left nipple.

"What about this one?" he demanded.

"Sheffield," Arthur said, feeling as though he had tumbled into some sort of surreal dream, although admittedly a feeling of being out of his depth wasn't all that uncommon when talking to the American nation. "Look, Alfred, what is this all about? Why the sudden interest in my body's geography?"

"I just want to know which parts of England I've been molesting," Alfred said brightly.

"That would be all of it then," Arthur pointed out, but Alfred shook his head impatiently.

"I want to know _specifically_," he said. Arthur raised an eyebrow somewhat uneasily.

"Is this some weird fetish or something?" he asked warily. Alfred shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, but distractedly as his gaze was roaming over Arthur's body again, trying to find a new spot to discover the geography of. He reached out and lazily trailed a finger up over Arthur's chest and then down his arm until it stopped at Arthur's right wrist, which he then took hold of and lifted into Arthur's line of vision. "What's here?" he asked.

"Chester," Arthur replied, and Alfred turned the wrist around, examining it closely as if expecting to find the Roman city in miniature on Arthur's skin.

"Huh," he said, and then Arthur's arm was allowed to drop back to the bed as Alfred's index finger made its way over the expanse of pale skin again. It followed the dip above Arthur's collar bone and then slid its way over his ribs to circle around his belly button, hovering curiously. Arthur squirmed a little as the feather-light touch tickled him.

"That's Nottingham," he said. Alfred's face lit up.

"Does that mean Robin Hood lived in your belly button?" he asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If he existed, then I suppose he lived somewhere around there," he replied.

"That's so cool! I wish an outlaw had lived in _my_ belly button," Alfred sighed, poking Arthur's stomach absentmindedly until the English nation grabbed his hand to put a stop to it. Alfred twined their fingers together in response, letting their clasped hands lie on Arthur's torso to gently rise and fall with his breathing. There was silence for a moment, and Arthur dared hope that this meant the subject had been dropped. That hope was dashed, however, when Alfred asked, "So what's the second toe on your left foot?" Arthur looked up hopelessly into the sky blue eyes that for once weren't covered with Texas.

"_Seriously_?" he asked weakly. Alfred pouted.

"Hey, you've had hundreds of years to think about it! You must _know_!" Arthur sighed and gave up.

"...Dover." Unfortunately, this was another place name that Alfred recognised.

"So the white cliffs of Dover are your toenail?" he asked delightedly.

"I guess so."

"That's awesome!" The worrying thing was that his enthusiasm was completely genuine, Arthur considered. But then Alfred seemed to refocus on his face and Arthur _knew_ what was coming, even before the sly grin slowly widened over Alfred's lips.

"So..." he started in what he probably thought was an innocent tone of voice. "How much space do your eyebrows take up? I bet they're whole cities!" Arthur uneasily averted his eyes. He wondered how well Alfred knew England by now. He had never thought that the day would come when he would regret insisting that Alfred learn some geography besides that of his own country, and yet suddenly he was praying for Alfred's ignorance to still be intact.

"That's none of your business," he muttered, but this only incited Alfred's thirst for knowledge, and he started whining to be told and that it wasn't fair for Arthur to keep secrets from him, until Arthur got so sick of the whinging that he overcame his pre-emptive embarrassment. "All right!" he snapped. "The left one is Northumberland and the right one's Cumbria. Happy now?" There was a slight delay as Alfred tried to work out where these places were, and then he realised and collapsed back onto the bed, laughing so hard that Arthur hoped he would choke.

"Oh my God!" he managed to say, "I knew your eyebrows were big, Arthur, but each one is a whole _county_?" Arthur punched him in the stomach, which unfortunately didn't have much effect, and rolled over to hide his furious blush of shame. It wasn't _his_ fault that he was rather well-endowed in the eyebrow department. Sulkily, he curled up on the bed and proceeded to ignore Alfred until the laughter died down.

Eventually, after a couple of false starts, calm managed to settle into Alfred again, and he gave a contented sigh of amusement that made Arthur's fists itch to wipe the smile off that idiot's face. But then Alfred wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "but you have to admit that it's kinda funny." Arthur kept up his stony silence, although he didn't object to Alfred spooning him. Alfred waited for a few seconds in case a delayed response was forthcoming, and then, realising that there wouldn't be one, he kissed Arthur lightly on the shoulder. "You know, I bet I can figure out where some places are," he said, and then he moved backwards, leaving Arthur to briefly miss the heat of Alfred's chest pressed against his back. Before he could complain, however, a warm wetness suddenly made him gasp as Alfred drew his tongue slowly up the top few inches of Arthur's spine.

"What do they call they backbone of England?" he mused, his breath making Arthur's skin tingle pleasantly as it lightly caressed the damp trail he had left in his wake. "It's a mountain range...the Pennines, right?" But he didn't wait for a reply, and instead slid the arm that was still wrapped around Arthur's waist up to his chest, pressing his palm flat directly over Arthur's heart, which had sped up its rhythmic beating as Alfred explored his body with mouth and hands. "And this is London, of course." But he didn't need to know any geography to know that, Arthur knew. The capital city was always the heart of a nation, regardless of where it was situated in the actual country.

Then Alfred was tugging at his shoulder, and Arthur let himself be rolled onto his back. He looked up at Alfred, who leant over him, smiling in that suggestive way that spelt out seduction in the curve of his lips. Arthur reached up and slid his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him down to capture that tempting mouth with his own, moulding his lips to fit against Alfred's and sliding his tongue into the slick heat of Alfred's mouth. His hands trailed down over the younger nation's muscular shoulders, the smooth, sun-kissed skin of his back, and then up again to thread through his hair, letting a small, soft noise of arousal escape to be lost in the meeting of their mouths before their lips parted and Arthur remembered to breathe.

Alfred showered his face in a flurry of kisses – lips, cheeks, nose, forehead – and then moved slowly south, licking under his jaw and trailing his tongue down Arthur's neck to bite softly at his throat, letting the skin gently slide free of his teeth. Arthur made another muted noise in his throat, and when he spoke it was somewhat breathlessly.

"Right now," he said, "you're somewhere north of Leeds." Alfred grinned, finding victory in Arthur allowing him to map out his body.

"Tell me where I'm touching you," he breathed, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin of Arthur's throat as he spoke and smirking as the man beneath him shivered. Then, propping his weight up with one arm on the bed, he let his other hand trace invisible patterns across Arthur's body, following the paths of pale blue veins and the rises and dips of his figure.

"Norfolk," Arthur murmured as Alfred traced the outline of his left hip, letting his nails gently graze the skin with a sound like a whisper. Alfred's mouth followed the downwards path of his hands, and found Manchester again, right back where they had started this conversation. He chastely kissed the nipple before circling it with his tongue. He was acutely aware that Arthur's breathing was now coming in short, shuddering gasps, and he ran his fingers along the bottom of Arthur's stomach, chuckling as the other nation squirmed slightly under him and tightened his hold in Alfred's hair, inadvertently pulling it in a way that only succeeded in heightening Alfred's arousal.

Skimming his fingers down over the jut of Arthur's pelvis, Alfred reached the silky skin of his lover's inner thigh. At his touch, Arthur let his legs fall open wider, and Alfred lifted his head to stare hungrily into those half-lidded green eyes as he slid his hand down to Arthur's knee before bringing it back up, tantalisingly slowly. Arthur's breathing caught as Alfred stroked teasingly close to where Arthur wanted him most, and he made an impatient noise of longing. Alfred smirked and stroked back down the thigh more firmly.

"Tell me," he urged, and for a moment Arthur looked as though he wasn't quite sure what Alfred wanted to know, but then the lust cleared slightly and he remembered the strange game they were playing.

"That thigh is Gloucestershire," he said breathily, "and the left one is Essex. Alfred, I'll tell you where every single fucking village in England is later if you just _touch me_ now!" Alfred smiled wickedly at the outburst.

"But I _am_ touching you," he purred. Arthur managed to glare at him through the pleasure clouding his gaze.

"Bastard," he retorted, before raising himself onto one elbow so that he could reach to place his hand firmly over Alfred's and guide it up to wrap around his cock. "Ahhn..." He shuddered lightly as a low moan escaped his lips, and then he tilted his head up so that he could claim Alfred's mouth again greedily, kissing him deeply, making more muted noises as he moulded Alfred's fingers to his skin and slid the other's hand along his cock, showing Alfred how to pleasure him.

"Like this," he gasped as he broke away from the kiss. Alfred took one look at his flushed face and pushed him back down into the sheets, continuing to move his hand smoothly between Arthur's thighs after the nation below him removed his hand. He moved to sit in between Arthur's legs and rubbed his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock, biting his lip softly as Arthur cried out and bucked his slim hips.

"Let me guess," Alfred murmured, "Big Ben?" He grinned as Arthur managed to look almost offended.

"Just because," he gasped, writhing under Alfred's continued attentions, "Big Ben is a suggestive – ahh – name, doesn't mean that it's – nn, fuck, do that again." One of his hands clenched in the sheets, the other reaching up to cling to Alfred's shoulder, trying to pull him down, to bring them closer.

"Then tell me where it is," Alfred breathed, becoming more aware of his own straining erection, which desperately needed attention, but refusing to give in to his desires before Arthur told him what he wanted to know so desperately. He didn't know why, but somehow the more he knew about Arthur's body, the more it turned him on.

"It's, ah, Cornwall," Arthur said, and Alfred struggled to bring a mental image of England to the forefront of his mind.

"Isn't that the southern county that looks kinda like-" But Arthur cut him off by wrapping his leg around Alfred's waist and finally managing to pull him down so that he was leaning over Arthur on his elbows, close enough to feel the heat radiating from Arthur's body, but not quite close enough to touch.

"Uh huh," Arthur managed, and then rolled his hips upwards, moulding their erections together and sending sparks bursting behind both nations' eyes. "Oh fuck," he gasped. "Alfred. Alfred, please..." Alfred moaned into his neck as their bodies crashed together a second time, and he bit down on the juncture between Arthur's neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin and causing Arthur to cry out. Then he pulled away and reached for a bottle that sat on the bedside table.

It had only been a short while since they'd last had sex, and so Alfred didn't bother to prepare Arthur by using his fingers; the other man's body would still be ready for sex. Pouring some lubricant into his hand, Alfred slicked it along the full length of his cock. Arthur watched his movements, and Alfred slowed down the rhythmic movements of touching himself, giving his lover a show until he couldn't resist the body under him any longer. He pushed Arthur's thighs back into his chest, and Arthur held them there so that Alfred could position himself in just the right place to...

"Ahh!" Arthur closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Alfred pushed gently into him, his nails digging into his legs as a twinge of pain throbbed through him before it was drowned by the feeling of Alfred filling him, invading him, completing him. Then Alfred was leaning over him and pulling his hands away, intertwining their fingers and pinning his hands to the bed with the weight of his upper body. Arthur wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, looking up into Alfred's sapphire blue eyes. "Fuck me," he pleaded, and keened in pleasure when Alfred rocked into him more deeply.

"Trust me," Alfred said huskily, "I will." He started to move, slowly at first, but speeding up the rhythm as Arthur started to become more vocal, wanting to hear more of those maddening cries and sweet, gasping moans. Alfred's breath was coming in pants now, and he let Arthur's name fall off his tongue, again and again like a mantra, because it sounded so good, it sounded like sex.

When Arthur came, Alfred felt those beautiful legs tighten around him and the press of Arthur's hips, forcing Alfred deep inside the other nation as he was swept over the edge, his whole body arching in pleasure and completion and release. Another few seconds, a few more thrusts, and Alfred reached orgasm too, gasping wordlessly as he spilled into Arthur and rode out the heat that exploded inside him.

And then he was breathing heavily, but gaining control, and Arthur's legs loosened their grip and slid back down onto the sheets. Alfred pulled out of his lover's body and collapsed onto the bed by his side, closing his eyes in bliss at the aftertaste of sated satisfaction and the coolness of the sheets beneath his burning skin. Beside him, Arthur shifted slightly on the bed.

"So it _was_ a weird fetish," he said, tiredness stealing into his tone. "You're a freak, Alfred, you know that?" Alfred chuckled slightly and opened his eyes to see Arthur watching him contentedly, despite his words.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "But you love it."

"I love _you_," Arthur corrected him, smiling softly in a rare moment of tenderness, and Alfred took his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

After a moment of silence, as Arthur was about to drift off to sleep, Alfred's voice pulled him back with a final question. "So where in England exactly was I..."

"Devon," Arthur murmured flatly. "Now shut up, and if you let me sleep, I'll buy you a map in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So...we have part two, where Arthur has his turn at mapping out Alfred's body. I wasn't originally intending to write this, but so many people asked me to (especially on LJ) that I couldn't say no. Thanks to bonzai_bunny and jade_rzeznic from LJ for helping me out with my American geography (which sucks even more than I thought it did. When I planned this I found myself staring at a map of the US and freaking out because Washington wasn't anywhere NEAR where I thought it would be...then I realised that Washington the state is different from Washinton the city. OTL). The pairing is still USUK in that order because I can't seem to bring myself to write seme!England for some reason...actually, I think it's more than I can't see Uke!America. Or maybe a combination of the two. But I digress. I hope you enjoy this equally weird and smutty chapter!**

**Anatomically Correct Part II**

Arthur heard Alfred shut the front door behind them as he kicked off his shoes, leaving them lying haphazardly in the hallway. He ripped off his shirt as he made his way further into the house, ignoring the cheeky wolf-whistle from Alfred and heading towards the kitchen.

"Alfred," he said, letting the shirt fall onto the floor, too hot to care about where it landed, "Go and find your fucking air conditioner and turn it the fuck on. And then come and tell me why you dragged me to Florida in the middle of fucking July." Behind him, Alfred tutted at his language.

"The AC _is_ on," he said. "And Florida is great for vacations! I come here all the time. That's why I own a house down here." He watched in amusement as Arthur opened the fridge and sat down in front of it, closing his eyes contentedly and sighing in relief as the cool air wafted across his skin.

"You could've warned me it would be so hot," he said, but less accusingly now that the cold from the fridge was soothing him. Alfred laughed.

"Who _doesn't_ know that it gets hot in Florida?" he asked. Putting a plastic bag with some shopping on the counter above Arthur's head, he carried on, "Really, you complain when we're in Washington that it's too cold, you complain down here that's too hot, and God forbid that you stay in England, because...damn." Something fell onto the kitchen floor, landing by Arthur's hand. He picked it up and examined it with a lazy curiosity, and then realised what it was and his eyebrows shot up.

"Uh," Alfred said nervously above him. "I can explain..." Arthur turned the object over in his hands.

"Don't bother," he replied. "I think I can figure out for myself what you do with chocolate flavoured body paint. Though I _would_ like to know when the hell you managed to buy it." He looked up at Alfred, who was blushing slightly.

"When you went off to buy us ice creams," he said. "It sort of caught my eye and I thought, hey, why not? It would be fun to try something new..."

"Exactly what kind of shop were you in for something like this to 'just catch your eye'?" Arthur asked incredulously. He paused, then held up a hand to stop Alfred from responding. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't even _want_ to know." Alfred pouted and looked away.

"It's not like _you've_ never brought anything weird into the bedroom," he said defensively. "You're _way_ more perverted than me. Like that one time when you suggested-"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur interrupted, waving away any evidence of his supposed perversion. "Look, I never said I was opposed to the idea. I was just surprised." Alfred looked back down at him, relief clear in his gaze.

"Well, that's OK then," he said. "Now can you please close my fridge? I don't want all the food to go off."

Grumbling, Arthur got to his feet and reluctantly closed the fridge door, resigning himself to suffering in the solid wall of heat that the air seemed to have become. He placed the bottle of edible body paint back onto the counter and then leant back against the fridge, hoping that the cold would somehow find its way through the insulation and out into him. Screw the food, he was fucking _dying_.

"Maybe next time I take you on vacation in the states, we should go to California," Alfred said thoughtfully, watching him suffer, amused by his pain no doubt, Arthur thought. "It'll be a longer flight, though, since California is over on-"

"The Pacific coast," Arthur finished for him. "I'm not a moron, Alfred, I know where California is. It's..." He circled a hand around Alfred's right side for a moment before landing on his hip. "Here, right?" Alfred laughed.

"What am I, a map?" he asked, amused. "But yeah, that's Cali. I guess you know your way around my body, huh?" He grinned suggestively and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just because you suck at geography," he said, "doesn't mean that the rest of the world does too."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred asked, and there was suddenly a gleam in his eye that made Arthur instantly suspicious. "OK then, if you're so smart, show me where Washington is." Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you think I'm a moron?" he asked. "It's the bloody capital! Obviously it's right here." He poked Alfred's chest around the area where his heart was. "Geographically speaking, it's in the northeast. I've only been there about a million times, I think I know where it bloody well is!" Arthur _knew_ he was right, but something about Alfred's smirk made him feel as though he was about to be made a fool of. He was right.

"Wrong," Alfred said gleefully in a sing-song tone. "It's way up here." He moved Arthur's hand over to the other side of his chest and up to rest on his shoulder. Arthur stared at it, not understanding what was going on.

"That's the wrong side of the bloody country!" he protested. "Are you trying to make me think I've gone crazy? Do you actually believe that Washington is up there? Oh God, have your geography skills degraded so far that you don't even know your own country anymore?" He looked horrified at his own suggestion, almost believing it, and Alfred laughed and leant down and kissed him to shut him up.

"No," he replied to all three questions at once. "You're right that Washington D.C., the city, is here." He tapped the part of his chest that Arthur had pointed to. "But I was asking about Washington the state, which is up here in the northwest." Arthur stared blankly at Alfred's shoulder.

"There's a state called Washington?" he asked. And then, "Hey, that wasn't fair! It was a trick question!"

"Well if you really knew your geography, you'd have known to ask which Washington I was talking about," Alfred replied victoriously, positively gleeful that he had discovered something that Arthur hadn't known and he had. "You didn't even know it was a state! Really, Arthur, that's poor. I expected better of you." Arthur snatched his hand back from Alfred's shoulder, glaring at him.

"Not everyone cares enough to learn every one of your bloody states," he snapped. "I'll memorise all fifty of them the day you can recite all forty-eight of my counties to me!"

"Aww, you only have forty-eight counties?" Alfred cooed, enjoying having the upper hand for once. "You're so small and cute, Arthur." Arthur blushed a little and turned away, glaring at the other side of the room.

"I am _not_ cute," he protested. "And I'm not _that_ small."

"Yes you are," Alfred insisted. "Really, wanna know how many counties I have?" Arthur looked doubtful that he cared, but Alfred answered his own question anyway. "Three thousand, one hundred and forty." He smirked smugly as Arthur's eyes widened momentarily, and then the English nation regained his composure.

"I guess everything really is bigger in America," he said coolly, and because it was Arthur saying it, it was clearly intended as an insult. Therefore, Alfred decided to take it as a compliment.

"Well, _you_ would know," he said, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Arthur snorted and folded his arms before deciding that it was too hot to do so, and promptly unfolded them again. Alfred found his eyes drawn to the other nation's bare torso at the movement. Despite the fact that they had only been in Florida for a few days and Arthur refused point blank to stay out of the shade for more than ten minutes at a time if he could help it, his beautifully smooth skin was starting to darken into a sun-kissed shade. Alfred let his eyes run lazily across Arthur's body, taking in the narrow hips and slim frame, until he raised his eyes back up to Arthur's face, where an eyebrow was raised and a smirk was twitching at the corner of the other nation's lips.

"Like what you see?" Arthur purred, preening under Alfred's gaze and clearly enjoying the attention. Alfred let his eyes run over Arthur's body again, more deliberately this time.

"Maybe I do," he replied. Arthur reached up to cup his cheek in one hand and gently brushed their lips together, kissing him frustratingly lightly and moving his head back when Alfred tried to deepen the kiss, teasing him as revenge for being tricked before. He only relented when Alfred made a small noise of frustration in his throat, and Alfred felt lips smile against his before Arthur completely changed his technique, running his fingers through Alfred's hair and pressing their mouths together, kissing him deeply and demandingly, dominating him utterly with lips and tongue alone.

When he pulled away, Alfred was left breathless and hungry for more. Arthur ran his hands down over his torso, feeling the heat from Alfred's body through the cotton of his t-shirt, and then reached the waistband of his trousers and ran his fingers lightly along it. Alfred caught his hands in his own and moved them ever so slightly further down his body then held them there, feeling Arthur's fingers try to twitch further south. He smirked.

"So, baby, you think it's hot here?" he asked. "Try taking a trip down to _my_ Florida." He grinned as Arthur laughed.

"That," Arthur managed to say through his chuckles, "was _the_ most obscure pick-up line I've ever heard." He casually looked over and eyed up the body paint lying on the counter. "However," he continued, smiling that smile that Alfred had learnt meant that _good_ things were just about to happen, "It's given me an idea." His hands were suddenly under Alfred's shirt, pushing the material up before tugging it off and throwing it to one side. Then he tilted his head up to kiss Alfred again, running his hands over the smooth skin of his back and his broad shoulders, pressing their bodies together so that skin met skin and heat clashed wonderfully against heat.

"Your Florida comment reminded me of something," Arthur said a little breathily when they finally broke apart. "About one time when you insisted on mapping out my body and then got off on it. Well-" he picked the body paint up from the counter "-I think that it's time I indulged myself in turning _you_ into a map. But more literally." He popped the cap off the tube and let it fall back onto the side, then squeezed some of the contents onto his index finger. "Let's start with labelling the capital, shall we?" He reached up to write on Alfred's chest.

"I thought you already knew where Washington was," Alfred said teasingly, then made a small noise of pleasure as Arthur's fingers softly massaged his nipple.

"I'm starting with what I know," Arthur replied, and then removed his hand. Alfred looked down to see 'Washington D.C.' written in small but legible letters underneath a small circle that indicated where the city was. "Now show me," Arthur purred. "Which other cities are around here?" He ran his hand over Alfred's torso, fluttering his fingers lightly over the faint definitions of his ribs and the firm muscles of his stomach. He didn't resist as Alfred placed his own hand over Arthur's, and moved complacently under Alfred's movements as the younger nation circled Arthur's hand over his torso, enjoying the feel of Arthur's fingers gliding over his skin.

"What to educate you on first..." he murmured, before letting out a little "ah!" and tugging Arthur's hand down to his belly button. "Oklahoma City," he said, then looked up at Arthur and grinned. "Know which state that's in?" Arthur looked up at him with wide, green eyes, managing to look both innocent and sarcastic at the same time in a way that only he could pull off.

"Could it possibly be...Oklahoma?" he asked with the same innocently inquiring sarcasm. Alfred couldn't repress a grin at the act.

"Well done," he purred, before pressing his hand against the front of Arthur's shorts, causing the other to gasp at the unexpected touch. "Allow me to reward you." Arthur closed his eyes and leant back against the counter, moaning as Alfred stroked his groin firmly through the fabric of his clothes. Alfred tilted his head as he watched him hungrily. "Aren't you going to mark it on your map?" Arthur opened his eyes with apparent effort and squeezed more of the chocolate onto his finger before reaching to label Alfred's belly button, twitching and distorting one of the letters as Alfred stroked more firmly against him.

"You're making me mess it up," he weakly accused as he finished writing the name.

"Want me to stop then?" Alfred asked, and smirked at Arthur's hasty "no!" He removed his hand regardless, and Arthur looked disappointedly up at him. "You have to earn your rewards," Alfred admonished teasingly, and then suddenly ordered, "Name me a state near Oklahoma." Arthur paused for a moment, thinking.

"Missouri?" he asked, sounding doubtful, but brightened as Alfred nodded.

"And where is Missouri?" Alfred asked, gesturing to his torso. Arthur hesitated now, hand hovering over the other nation's stomach uncertainly until Alfred took pity on him and placed it slightly above his belly button on his left. "And here-" he took Arthur's index finger and moved it slightly, pressing it to a specific point, "-is Jefferson City." Arthur marked on the place name, and Alfred shivered slightly at the touch, noting that it was _how_ Arthur touched him and not _where_ that made him feel so aroused; the gentleness that at first he hadn't expected but had grown used to, accentuated by the occasional sharper brush of Arthur's nails against his skin. He ran his hands up Arthur's sides and leant forward to kiss him, softly sucking on his lover's lower lip before biting it gently.

"Is that all the reward I get for that one?" Arthur asked, and Alfred wanted to tell him that he was pouting, but didn't quite dare.

"Yes," he replied, "because you sucked so much that I had to give you most of the answers." Arthur looked as though he was going to protest, so Alfred continued before he could. "You can try and redeem yourself with the next question. I'll tell you for free that this-" he moved Arthur's hand over to the right of his stomach, "-is Colorado. Name me a city." Arthur's eyes lit up and Alfred nearly laughed.

"Denver!" Arthur said, and Alfred _did_ laugh then at the excitement in his tone. Arthur ignored him and wrote down the city's name, not bothering to wait for confirmation, and then stared defiantly up at Alfred, as if daring him to say that he was wrong.

"Wow, you actually _do_ know something," Alfred teased. Arthur started to protest, but was cut off as Alfred slipped two fingers into his mouth to shut him up. Arthur put his disagreement into his expression instead, before sliding his tongue along Alfred's fingers, staring straight into Alfred's eyes as he sucked on them slowly, running a hand up the front of Alfred's shorts, promises in his gaze. Alfred swallowed hard as a wave of heat fluttered through his body, and then pulled his fingers free, reaching with his other hands to pull down Arthur's shorts and boxers. Arthur looked surprised at this unexpected movement, but then a slick finger pressed at his entrance and he gasped as it slid inside him. Alfred grasped his hand and moved it across his torso.

"Cheyenne," he murmured, moving his finger inside Arthur as he guided his hand across his body, "Lincoln. Des Moines. Indianopolis. Write them down."

"Seriously?" Arthur gasped. "While you're – ah!" Alfred had slid his other finger into his body.

"Yes," Alfred said, too turned on to drag this game out for much longer. "Write them _now_." He felt Arthur obey, tracing the letters with a trembling hand, trying to mark the cities on in the right places while Alfred thrust his fingers into his body, pleasuring him and preparing him for what would come soon.

Alfred withdrew his fingers as Arthur finished the last letter and looked down at his chest. The last four cities were messy and almost unintelligible. Alfred smirked at a job well done, but then Arthur squirted some more chocolate into his hand and drew something else, seemingly on impulse. Alfred blinked as he joined up the points of the cities, forming a heart, then he laughed.

"You really are cute!" he said, and Arthur looked up at him, blushing even though his eyes were dark with desire.

"I am _not_," he protested half-heartedly. "Stop saying that!" And then the tube of chocolate had been thrown onto the counter and Arthur's mouth was attached to his lips, his neck, biting at his shoulder. Alfred pressed down lightly on his head, pushing him lower.

"I'm going to test you on your geography later," he said, "so get rid of the answers so you don't cheat."

"I don't think you've told me enough to make your body a real map," Arthur murmured, though he licked a path up Alfred's chest, lingering over his nipple. "I want to know-" he ran his hands down Alfred's sides, "-more of your biology." His tongue moved down over Alfred's torso as his hands stroked up and down his lover's hips. Alfred reached down and touched his left hip, brushing Arthur's fingers with his own.

"North Carolina," he said breathily as Arthur placed an open-mouthed kiss on his stomach. "And this one-" he touched Arthur's other hand, "-is California."

"The state where you're taking me next summer," Arthur said pointedly, if a little distractedly. He moved his hands back to firmly cup Alfred's backside through the cotton of his shorts. "And where is your gorgeous arse?"

"Louisiana," Alfred said, heat suffusing his stomach as he realised that Arthur was on his knees in front of him now, licking the last of the chocolate off his skin. Instead of stopping, he moved down to kiss along Alfred's waist.

"Have I reached the Bible Belt yet?" he asked lowly, and Alfred reached to slowly pull his shorts down over his hips, taking his boxers with them. Arthur watched his hands lazily.

"Uh huh," Alfred managed to say through his deepening need. "Now how about you head all the way down to the Deep South?" Arthur slid his tongue tantalisingly slowly up the underside of Alfred's cock before lightly kissing the head, causing Alfred to moan half in pleasure and half in frustration that Arthur had barely touched him.

"I'm suddenly liking Florida a lot more," Arthur purred, and then he took Alfred's length into his mouth, and Alfred's knees nearly buckled at the feel of the slick heat as Arthur's head bobbed up and down, slowly driving Alfred into deeper levels of ecstasy.

"Oh shit," Alfred moaned, trying to resist the desire to thrust his hips further into Arthur's mouth, "Oh God, Arthur, that feels so good." Arthur hummed in response and Alfred groaned and carded his fingers through Arthur's hair. But then Arthur had pulled away, panting a little and replacing his mouth with his hand to pump Alfred's cock a few times before taking his hand away too and getting to his feet.

"Denver," he said, touching the place where he had written the name, "Oklahoma City, Jefferson City, Indianopolis, and a couple of other places I don't really give a fuck about right now." He pressed his body against Alfred's, rubbing up against his thigh and moaning into Alfred's neck. "I think you'll find that I aced your test. Now how about my reward?"

Alfred didn't waste time with words, too aroused to get past the buzz of pleasure in his mind, and picked Arthur up easily, setting him down on the counter and pulling his shorts and boxers completely off to fall onto the floor. Then he pushed his own down to join them before reaching past Arthur into the plastic bag with his shopping and removing a bottle of lube. Arthur laughed throatily.

"What else have you got in that bag?" he asked, amused, and Alfred poured some of the lubricant onto his hand, spreading it over his cock.

"You'll find out another time," he managed to say, and then lifted Arthur's legs up over his shoulders, Arthur leaning back to rest his palms on the counter and his back against the wall, ready to be entered.

When Alfred pushed into that inviting heat, he let out a moan, barely about to restrain himself from instantly starting to thrust into his lover. Arthur made a small noise of pain and Alfred placed a hand over one of his, waiting for Arthur to give him permission to move. That permission came a short moment later when Arthur caught his gaze and smiled.

Alfred moved slowly at first, putting Arthur's comfort before every other desire in his body, but then started to increase his pace, encouraged by the gradually growing volume in Arthur's cries and the sharpening of his gasps. Arthur's legs moved down over his back and then back up, toes curling and uncurling under the wave of sensations, and his head pressed back against the wall, eyes closed. He was a breathtaking vision of everything that drove Alfred crazy, and so it was Alfred who reached orgasm first, grinding his hips deep into Arthur's body and letting a soundless cry break free from his lips.

When the stars had faded from behind his eyes, he pulled out of Arthur and reached to finish his lover off, but Arthur knocked his hand aside, wrapping his own hand around his cock as he pushed himself off the wall to sit up straighter.

"Mm, Alfred," he moaned as he touched himself, giving Alfred a show that the other nation watched hungrily, not taking his eyes away from that supple body in front of him. "Ahh!" Arthur's back arched and his head fell back as he came onto his stomach, thighs twitching and hips bucking upwards involuntarily at the ecstasy of release. As he came down from his high, panting, Alfred stepped forward between his thighs and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and kissing his temple lightly as Arthur nuzzled into his neck. Then he lifted Arthur down from the counter, steadying him as he set him on his feet.

"You're all sticky," Arthur murmured, touching his chest. Alfred snorted.

"Who's fault is that?" he asked. "Besides, you're not all that squeaky clean yourself." He traced a finger through the mess on Arthur's stomach.

"Mm," Arthur agreed, looking down at himself. "Shower?"

"Sounds like a plan," Alfred agreed, following Arthur out into the hallway. "You know," he added as they climbed the stairs, "this is probably the most educational sex you've ever had." He grinned and added, "You want to know exactly how huge Florida is?" Arthur snorted.

"It only matters in relation to the rest of your country," he said, "so it's probably not as big as you think it is." He was surprised to see that this didn't wipe the smirk off Alfred's face.

"Well, you're very lucky that it only makes a difference in proportion to the United States," he said, and smiled innocently in the face of Arthur's wary gaze, "because the state of Florida is bigger than the whole country of England." And then he walked into the bathroom, winking cheekily at Arthur, who stood blushing and stuttering in the doorway, trying to decide which tasted sweeter: Arthur or victory.

* * *

**A/N - Out of Alfred's 3,140 counties, some are technically considered 'county-equivalent' as Louisiana uses parishes and Alaska uses boroughs. **

**Also, if you want to test how corrupted your mind now is in relation to geography, get up a map of the USA and look at Florida and its surroundings. If you suddenly find yourself screaming 'OH GOD, THE BAHAMAS!' then you have sunk all the way down to my level. OTL I can't even look at a map of the US anymore...I feel like such a pervert...**


End file.
